


where we begin

by cuddlesjm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soft Boys, capital L for love they really love each other, sleepy jaemark, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesjm/pseuds/cuddlesjm
Summary: There are probably many stories out there already, many storylines similar to theirs. Ones of love great and grand that soars high without a care and ones that conquer worlds in their plight, fearless and brave. He knows they do not all have happy endings but Mark is determined to write one for them.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	where we begin

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this onto twt but i am on and off about deleting it because i am a goof!! so here is some very soft jaemark i adore them so very bad <333

Jaehyun wakes up to arms, wrapped around his waist. soft, welcoming, warm. He feels like he’s been swaddled in a blanket, even though the body that curls into him is just a few inches smaller than him.

“Mark, wake up baby,” Jaehyun whispers. He runs his fingers through Mark’s hair slowly, careful not to catch on any hairs that might’ve tangled in his sleep. 

Mark hums sleepily, stuck somewhere between a dream and the warmth radiating from Jaehyun’s skin. There is a peace that comes with waking up knowing you are safe, secure in the arms of the person you trust most in the world. Mark takes advantage of this fact, stubbornly staying right where he is even though he knows they’ve got a busy day ahead.

Jaehyun feels his lips tug into a small smile at Mark’s antics. Mark's breath warms the nape of his neck and he presses a dreamy smile onto Mark’s hair, a gentle reminder that he will wait.

Mark appreciates tiny gestures like this the most. 

Jaehyun has always been the type to watch from afar, quiet and gentle in his plight, the type to voice his thoughts once in a blue moon. While Mark is loud and excited, the type to dive in head first and wear his heart out where everyone can see. Small acts like these help remind Mark that Jaehyun is just as madly in love with Mark as he is with him, maybe even more. 

Mark unclasps one hand from Jaehyun’s waist and searches blindly for Jaehyun’s hand. Within the second, Jaehyun gets the memo and slots them together.

These are the moments Mark knows he will remember forever. Mark will become old one day, worn by time and struggle. He will grow forgetful and cautious, he’ll lose the bravery, the confidence that comes with being young and in love with the world. Yet, Mark knows he will remember this, the way Jaehyun’s arm feels laying across his midriff, the surety of Jaehyun’s hand clasped in his. 

Mark had endured the ups and downs so that one day he could be here, right where he was, in the arms of the man he loved, laying on their bed, in their room, in their home.

Mark thanks every star in the universe, every higher being, every wishing well he’d ever tossed a coin in, for Jaehyun. He has prayed time and time again for someone to love and cherish, oblivious to fear and timeless, a person to kiss and hold, especially made for him.

Jaehyun has given him the world in a kiss, has gifted him the universe in slow dances and late night conversations, reminding him of everything he is and what they will be. Mark realizes he has been foolish wishing for someone especially made for him, Jaehyun is so much more than his missing piece. Jaehyun is love in a person, he is warm smiles and soft embraces. He is Jung Jaehyun, through and through, complete all on his own. Jaehyun does not complete Mark, nor does he complete Jaehyun. Instead, Mark finds they compliment each other in the best way. Jaehyun is Mark’s soulmate.

"Thank you, Jae," Mark whispers, now afraid to speak too loud in case he shatters the peace that fills their room. It feels natural to thank him, he has given Mark so much.

"It's nothing," Jae mumbles into Mark's neck. He presses a little kiss to its base. Mark doesn’t have to explain, Jaehyun knows why he is thanking him. After all, Mark is the most sentimental in the morning and this isn’t the first time they’ve had this conversation. 

Although, it really is nothing to Jaehyun. He'd become anything, be anyone, for Mark. He'd travel millions of miles to be with him, move mountains. He loved Mark more than anything, even if he wasn’t always the most vocal person on this planet.

Mark sighs, curling even further into Jaehyun, even though it’d seemed impossible moments before. Thank you, he breathes onto Jaehyun’s skin. 

_ Thank you, I love you. _

"You've done so much for me. I can't imagine how I'll ever repay you but I will. I'm going to spend forever making it up to you. That's a promise."

"There's no need for it baby. Everything we've been through? It's only the prelude. We have an entire life left to live together. This is where our story starts, Mark, this is where we begin," Jaehyun feels silly once the words are out, he blushes a deep shade of red and hides his face in Mark’s neck. Mark immediately pulls back, taking in Jaehyun’s rosey cheeks with a goofy smile and fond eyes. Jaehyun rushes to cover his cheeks with his hands but it is too late, Mark has already fallen even further for his sunshine boy.

"I like the sound of that," Mark whispers, he grabs Jaehyun's hands, tugging them away from his face and back into his own. 

There are probably many stories out there already, many storylines similar to theirs. Ones of love great and grand that soars high without a care and ones that conquer worlds in their plight, fearless and brave. He knows they do not all have happy endings but he is determined to write one for them. 

This is where they begin.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!!! if you'd like to drop a comment or leave me something on my cc (fairyjae) i would very much appreciate it :D <333 if you want to be friends you can follow me at httpminhyung on twt <333


End file.
